Classes
Vampires Vampires don't tecnically have different classes. but they have two different types of vampires: *'Intelligence/dexterity': Int/Dex for short, use basically every range skills/spells except for melee type skills such as bloody claws, acid claws, violent phantom, setAfire, bloody zenith etc... Int/Dex vampires are exellent at takeing down Slayer classes like Sworders, Enchanters, and Gunners. They are the vampire race's PvP(player versus player) "Class", and are mostly for that purpose, the downside to this "class" is they are not the best at killing large groups of monsters which in this game is the key to leveling up. They have low health, pretection and defence making them easy to be killed by Sworders Bladers and Healers. *Note: If slayers have a resistance set, Int vampires are well screwed, because their skills will not work as effective, in most cases Curse skills wont work at all. *'Dexterity/Strength: '''Dex/Str for short if you guessed it are melee type vampires and use melee skills such as listed above in the Int/Dex section, and more skills i didnt mention. These ''types of vampires are very good at killing single and groups of monsters and leveling up fast. they have lots of health protection and defence. They arent the best at PvP but but they happen to be very good at killing Slayer classes such as the Blader and Sworder. although Dex/Str aren't the bets for PvP, they are tanks meaning they can take alot of beating while Int/Dex vampires attack the slayers/ousters that are focusing on the Dex/Str vampire. *Note: Most of Str/Dex vampire skills are unable to be resisted by slayers or ousters, they are skills that follow under the innate skill section ,That you can check out in game. Hope this helps for anyone who is curious about vampires.. 'Slayers' Slayers have two melee, two magic and one ranged based class, they are unable to choose which points they wanna increase, rather having then automaticaly picken for them as they level those status individually, as such each class have one disquintive attribute (str, dex or int) that increase more often than other and without being capped (a limit to how much they might have). Also they get their exp per hit rather than per kill. 'Melee' Melee based character are the ones who get close and personal with enemies, they are focused on STR and as such, are able to dish high amounts of damage, have bigger hitpoints and good protection, they pay off their inability to hit more often for the sake of dealing higher damage instead, melee weapons can also be coated with silver to deal extra damage and grants an silver status on enemy HP bars witch reduces their max hp, cost and duration varies per weapon. : Sworder :'The tank of the group as their shield can become very powerful almost acting as an second armor equipped, they also have the bonus of using one more gear, as for the main hand (sword) and off hand (shield) which may can grant them the ability to have more special attributes (one for sword and one for shield), something that make them unique from every other race/class on the game who always wield two handed weapons. : 'Blader :The damage dealers, using two handed blades they share very similar playability with sword, but are more damage oriented, due to main attribute they can get a lot of dmg but lacks accuracy so it helps getting Tohit/dex items. 'Magic' Magic based use long ranged skill, they have very low defense, hp and protection since they focus on INT and as such have larger mana pools, magic attacks are not affect by protection or defense, which means it always hits, while they lack defense later on they will acquire plenty of HP steal itens and can make themselves survive longer while mobbing. Worth mentioning that when you attack other races (vampires, ouster) part of your damage give a "silver" damage on they hp bar which reduced their max hp (temporary) Healer :Support class, they can heal, cure poison, cast protection spells and ressucite others and themselves, healer can get very tanky as they can heal themselves from low to full health in a matter of seconds while also one of its skill enable them to paralize enemies for a short amount of time which may grant enough time for either running or healing themselves. Enchanter: 'With more damage output they may work well as supportive character as they are able to buff allies and grant additional attributes and damage to them, they abilities are more focused toward mobbing, later on they are able to make healing potion to either use themselves or sell them for other players for a good income. 'Ranged Gunners:The long ranged combatant class, their high dex grants them great defense to avoid attacks and a big ToHit that increase their chance of hitting enemies. They need to constant resupply magazines, being able to carry 20 per slot they also can buy silver magazines for their guns, which grants them additional damage and the "silver" status like magic spells/silver weapons against other races, also can use four different weapons They can use different weapons for different situations, can plants mines (damage enemies that step on it) and traps (paralize enemies who step on it), trown bombs, stay invisible, heal themselves and are able to use critical set items for a better extent as their very fast attack rate make them do criticals more often which grants extra damage and push back enemies, sometimes happening in a rapid sucessing killing them before they can reach you, gunner lackers mobbing capabilities until very later on, but HP/MP steals can be very effective even for single targets due to their fast attack rate.